


Where the Fire Flower Grows

by freakinateapot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakinateapot/pseuds/freakinateapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Gandalf approaches Bag End with a mission. He brings with him two little dwarven children for Bungo and Belladonna to care for. But who and what are they being hidden from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic that I have posted for a long time due to the fanfiction purge of 2007 by crazy parents who believed they could control the internet. I was disheartened by the attacks and refused to post anything or reupload my work for a long time. I don't think I will be posting any of my old work, but I will start to put new stuff out there. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S  
> If you love C.S. Lewis you might catch some of the references.

           “The world is full of dangers for us small folk; such things as adventures would only lead to chaos and not to mention make one late for supper!” Such is the way of many hobbits of the shire justify their lack of travel and trade with the world outside the borders of their beloved green home.

            Not that their reason is ridiculous, oh no, hobbits for many centuries have been made the target of raids and robbery by man, dwarf and orc. In fact other beings besides elves and Gandalf the grey were most unwelcome within the Shire.

            So it was out of this well found fear that the children of Yavanna had become the glorified hermits of Middle Earth. Though every now and then one hobbit would be visited by the Grey Wizard and whisked off on a fantastic journey. His favorites were those of the Took or Brandybuck variety, who for throughout know hobbit history have maintained a great friendship with ever scheming Gandalf Stormcrow.

            Baggins, Baggins on the other hand were a more fearful stock and very rarely stoked the mischievous fire within his eyes. In fact one Ruebella Baggins had actually swam across the Brandywine River in order to escape such a, “horrid thing as a trip to a dwarf-infested mountain!” Many a Baggins dreaded the day when his much too tall shadow would darken their doorstep.

            One can only imagine the shock Bungo Baggins felt as the Grey one came to his smial asking for his assistance in a matter most important.

            “Just what is the meaning of this Mr. Gandalf?!”

            After taking a exasperated breath Gandalf explained the situation once more.

            “Bungo Baggins do not use that tone with me I’m older than the dirt you’re standing on. Now then as I had said before these lovely dworrow children are in need of protection and there is no safer place for children than the shire.” Gandalf patiently stated as two cherubic boys peeked curiously from beneath his travel worn robes at the fascinating new creature before them.

            “But why do they need to be protected and why my home might I ask? And further more-“

            “Gandalf, hello how have you been? Please come in; don’t mind Bungo he always gets grumpy before having elevensies.”

            Belladonna Baggins without an answer grabbed the two males and pulled them into the cozy smial closing the round door behind them.

            The young boys started to babbling excitedly to each other as they broke away from the wizard rushing about to inspect all the little treasures within.

            Meanwhile Bungo fiddled with his silver pocket watch tracing over its pear blossom engraving muttering about improperness until his wife’s long honey curls fell over his face as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. With her husband effectively silenced and food on the table Belladonna sat across from Gandalf.

            “So my dear friend would you care to reiterate the boy’s tale? Of course we’ll take them in regardless, but still it would be nice to know.” She ended her sentence by popping a blackberry tart in her mouth.

“Oh Bella you truly have a heart as golden as the hair upon your head.” His smile slowly dying as he began to retell the tragedy of Fili and Kili’s family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when boy meets girl? What happens when boys brother is a feisty rascal? Tune into to this episode!

All hobbits have gardens. Being of the Green Mother it was all but engrained into their very being to nurture and grow. It was in the end for social reasons that they felt constant urge to maintain their patches of Earth. No respectable Hobbit would leave vegetation to grow unchecked into an unseemly, knotted jungle.  
“Every smial’s garden reflects the integrity of its hobbit.” As the saying goes. The more lavish and well-kept a garden was the more respectable one was. Being highly respectable also meant more prospects and, it should go without saying, bragging rights. Hobbits like to take pride in themselves and their families. Yet, as with every of race, the ones who most enjoyed boasting were children.  
Bilba Baggins was certainly a proud fauntling. She always puffed up when the rest of the shire would praise her parent’s handiwork at the market place. It came at no surprise that while playing amongst the begonias and tulips she immediately went to remove what seemed to be strange weeds poking out from the tomatoes.   
“Look brother these berries are ginormous! Bigger than my hand! Look! Fili, Fili, Fi-“ Kili was quickly hushed when his brother shoved a plump tomato in his mouth.  
“Shut up she’ll hear you!” The panicking dwarfling wheezed out trying his very hardest to not disturb the enchanting site behind the stalks of the huge red berries.  
A fairy, a real live fairy was here with them in this garden like in those silly human books Ori had gotten from his brothers last Durin’s Day. Everyone agreed those kinds of stories were for empty headed ninnies.   
Secretly, Fili regularly dreamed of living within those silly stories in a place with magic and without the worries of his kin’s hardships. He would sometimes sneak a book or two from Ori so that he could lovingly gaze at the illustrations dancing across the pages. No one knew about this undworrowlike pastime; Fili roosted himself in a forgotten entrance to old pathway that went far beneath the streets of Ered Luin. Within those long abandoned tunnels he felt as though maybe, just maybe, if he sat completely still and closed his eyes he could hear the fair folk’s sweet music calling to him from below.  
“Brother I think she’s coming over to us. Should we introduce ourselves?”  
“No. Unless she sees us don’t do it.”  
Kili cocked his head to the left swinging the mop of chocolate hair with it. His response was cut short by a sharp pull on his braids.  
“It’s true! It’s true! Babies do come from the garden! Ha take that Otho!” Prancing around in her bliss Bilba couldn’t see the gob smacked faces of the dwarves she had just partially dragged through the dirt.  
“I’M NOT A BABY! YOU’RE A BABY, BABY!” An enraged Kili retorted indignantly ignoring his elder brother’s smarting pinch to his arm. He, like Bilba, was proud and was most certainly not a baby. His thirtieth nameday was just a few short weeks away. Uncle had even promised to allow him a taste of honey mead; babies didn’t get to have an adult’s drink.  
Besides what right did this beardless imp have to insult him? Clearly they must be twenty or younger having no sign of a beard what so ever.  
With that in mind the fire of dworrow fury extinguished as he thought of what Amad would think of him yelling at a toddler, even worse, a female.  
“Da-I-I ummmmmm,’ his eyes shot to the soft earth at the implications of what he had just done dawned on his shaking form. Looking for a quick way out of his impending punishment the brunet bolted out the white picket fence of Bag End.  
“Oh sweet Mother in the undying gardens may those villians and crooks never find them.”  
“I’m confident that this hidden corner of Middle Earth is the only place they will never be found by those who wish them harm. Safer even than the halls of Lady Galadriel and that is a grand statement for any to make, believe me Bungo.” Ships of smoke sailed out of Gandalf’s lips as he reassured to fretful pair before him.  
“We’ve no doubt of your sureness Gandalf. You wouldn’t’ve brought the wee princes to our door if you weren’t.” Belladonna reached out to her hand on the wizard’s own large one, and with a brilliant grin put all unease the wizard felt to rest.  
“All we have to worry about now is whether or not Bilba is going to make a fuss about no longer being an only child!” At that they all burst into laughter knowing full well how often the little bundle of energy had begged for a brother or sister to go off on adventures into the woods with the intent of finding fairies and elves bind the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                                          
        Bilba was confused. She finally had siblings after years of begging her parents to plant one; now she had two brothers, two! Oh it was just about the happiest moment of her life pulling them out of the tomatoes. Though they were a tad too big to be younger brothers.<br />  
      “Perhaps mama and papa never saw them because they were so far under the ground! Yes that must be right!” She thought bobbing her of golden curls while Fili nervously tried to find his voice.  
       “Uuuuh uh my-my muuuuuu is ummmm your well I mean umm.” Futilely the heir to Erebor’s throne attempted to beseech her attention as this creature of awe’s hand bopped him on the nose as she flung her arms back in excitement. Back in the dirt and now bleeding; Fili decided that he was never going to underestimate a female’s strength from that moment forward.  
        As strong, tiny, and beautiful as she was, he began to realize that she was no fairy. A small part of him would have been disappointed, however, she was already a creature of magical qualities in her own right with hair the color of amber all, skin pale as fresh cream sprinkled with cinnamon, and her eyes oh Mahal her eyes were the same color as his mother’s favorite peridot bangle of the darkest green, still that bauble was no match to the star-like gleam shining with her hidden power. The Valar had put his one together into a mesmerizing combination, and she was his one, even if he didn’t quite understand the concept yet.  
       “I suppose good things do come in small packages after all. Mister Bofur sure is a smart guy.” The little hobbit lass spun around fully taking in Fili’s existence.  
        “Bow-fur? Is he another brother? Is he stuck in the ground too?!” With blinding speed Bilba threw herself onto the ground tearing away at the foundation of her family’s highly praised garden.  
        “Wait, wait what are doing?! Mister Bofur isn’t down there!” Attempting to to end any further destruction of his new protector’s home Fili tried to pick her up only to be thrown back yet again. Bilba fervently darted around kicking, digging, and tossing up everything in sight in order to save her possibly trapped third brother.  
         In a matter of mere minutes the entire oasis was transformed into a war zone: Tomatoes squashed underfoot, flowers uprooted, melons in all corners basil shredded, cucumbers fallen, all that survived were the rosemary bushes that were planted at a safe distance from the wreckage.<br />  
Covered in filth with her little hands stinging with bloody starches Bilba began to weep, not for herself but for her brother that she cannot save from the darkness below.  
         Hobbits you see are afraid of the dark. Their people are of light and love. Darkness brings forth dangerous things like mewlips, goblins, wolves, and lost spirits. Mewlips live far beneath the ground waiting to trap hobbits for nefarious purposes that lie far beyond the outer most regions of nightmares all children had. Big folk laugh at the warnings of the hidden beast passing it off as a bedtime poem to scare little ones out of misbehaving or wandering away from home.<br />  
Sometimes, those stories told to children, no matter how fanciful or terrifying, are true. The shadows that move, the voices on the wind, the monsters beneath your bed, and especially what lurks out of sight in the darkness waiting.  
                                                                                                        Just waiting.  
        Hobbits have many reasons to be afraid.


	4. Update

Hey y'all, I know it has been a damned long time since I've released a chapter; but be rest assured that I've been writing out chapters. I'm a student so my life doesn't usually allow for consistency. I will be posting the next chapter within the week after I'm finished with finals.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
